


Alleyway Entrance

by PastaBucket



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Death, Eventual Smut, Gen, Psychological Horror, Survival Horror, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: Hi there, reader.Wanna come for a visit?We have all your favourite monsters here.





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome, searcher of words.

Will you find what you seek here?

I will put you in a small parking lot.

Behind you the bustling noises of everyday traffic is taking place.

...but you were never about that, were you?

No, you are more focused on the alleyway.

There it lurks, narrow and desolate - easily overlooked.

You know what's going to happen once you venture down that path, yet you don't care.

"It's only a story."

Well, let's go then, reader.

I'll hold your hand.

...figuratively speaking.


	2. Chapter 2

So now you're here, past the fence that told you to keep out.

What a rebel you are.

There's a large mangy hound here, eating from the rotten slop of a toppled garbage bin.

What kind of a garbage man would come here every week?

Maybe somebody stuffed him in the bin, and that's who that dog is eating - you can't really tell.

It's just one of the many talkers of these alleyways,

picking off the odd hobo who's desperate enough to try to seek shelter here.

...kind of like you, don't you think?

Tell yourself that this isn't really real, reader.

...but then again, can you even tell what's real anymore?

The hound has noticed you now.

As it turns to you, you notice that its fur isn't just unkept from neglect and abandonment, but that there are parts that's been eaten away, where flesh and rib bones are exposed.

Are they eating eachother?

The hound snarls at you, less in an insecure response to a threat, and more in a hungry, menacing promise.

Do I need to remind you that you're made out of soft, tasty flesh?

It proves to be very fast and agile for looking so malnourished and wounded.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here you are.

Your heart is pounding in your chest, and your lungs are gasping for air, but somehow, miraculously, you're still alive on top of a fire escape where the hound isn't able to follow.

Are we having fun yet, adventurer?

Oh, that little nibble it took out of your leg was nothing. I won't promise that it'll heal well, but it could have been worse.

...but do cry if you feel like it. After all, tears are just weakness leaving the body.

Let's go inside.

I'll open the fire escape door for you.

Now you're in a hallway inside one of the buildings.

It's dark here, but I'll provide a little bit of light to give you a sense of hope.

Oh look: There's a figure.

You wanted this - remember?

You wanted to see the shambling of the faceless flesh.

It's almost sensual without its clothes.

...but as it's turning around to face you, you know that this charcuterie golem isn't here to fuck you.

No.

It's here to beat you to death.

Aren't you happy that you came here, reader?


	4. Chapter 4

You're in a park now, neatly cordoned off at the edges by barbed wire fences.

At least you think it's a park.

It's as if the surrounding buildings has parted, temporary giving room for a sort of clearing in the middle of the alleyway, that has allowed for patches of grass to grow, in a sort of makeshift between a peaceful park, and a graveyard.

You read the most monumental grave here.

"Here lies the evidence.  
He died at age 46  
from a broken heart  
in the arms of his loved one."

You read more graves, but it's just one sordid tale after another.

There's only one theme in common:

None of these guys died a natural death.

A lot of heart attacks and organ failures at fairly young ages.


	5. Chapter 5

You pick up a faint sound of a damp footstep in the distance, and look up to see another figure standing at the outskirts of the park, looking at you.

As you study the naked flesh of its frail body, it shivers and produces a shrill shriek, before its vocal chords are drowned in spewing vomit, as it empties its stomach of seemingly all its acidic content. It shrieks at you again and again, in what seems like a furious rage at your very existence, and so you decide to depart before it draws unwanted attention.

That's when you notice a loose pipe lying discarded in the alleyway.

Come on, reader.

I know you want to.

Don't be shy.

I won't tell on you.

It'll probably feel like sex.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so that was easy enough.

You've got yourself a key now. An apartment key by the looks of it.

Unfortunately that means going back to the apartments.

Are you sure that you're really ready for that?

I mean, I can wait if you want. You probably want to catch your breath and all.

As you could probably tell, the ones inside are way better built than this one, and there won't be much room to swing a pipe in there either,  
and so my advice to you, is to try to make sure that you have an escape route at all times, in case you run into anything in there.

Okay, let's go. It's this way.

"This property is  
CONDEMNED as Dangerous and Unsafe  
by the authority of the state police department.  
No Trespassing"

Oh, that sign? Don't worry about it. The door code is 2085.

No, the lights stopped working a long time ago after the janitor got eaten, so don't bother with the light switches.

It's two stairs up, and then to your right.

No, that's obviously not a natural scraping. That would be a judge. You should go and say hi to him.

Why are you so trusting, reader? Of course he isn't friendly. A guy who's taller than 6 feet (2 meters), shirtless, muscular and blindfolded, and wielding a huge sword, usually don't care about friends to begin with.

The judges keep order in this place, which pretty much means that they kill anything which they don't like, which would be pretty much anything.

You're just going to have to sneak past him if you want to use that key you got, which is easier said than done, 'cause while they can't see through their blindfolds, their honed hearing is excellent.

They're fairly slow moving, especially when they're trying to lug those swords up stairs, but keep in mind that it'll be between you and the exit once you've reached the second floor.


	7. Safespace 1 - Apartment

Okay, so here we are - lock the door behind you.

This is the first safespace in the story (well, unless the judge decides to rip the door off its hinges, so don't make TOO much noise).

First let me congratulate you: You're doing great, reader.

If you're reading this, then that means that you're one of the lucky two thirds (68%) who's made it this far.

About fifteen people started out reading this so far, five people got torn to pieces to become meat for the stalker hounds, and that leaves you ten.

Are you feeling pumped yet, reader?

...because this was the EASY part.

I see a lot of pedophiles among you. This pleases me. You know, you used to be god's chosen people before the French revolution. I'm rooting for you guys. Stay in there.

I guess you guys need sustenance and sleep, and so there's all kinds of things in the cupboard, and we'll see you tomorrow.

The dishes are in the sink. It seems the last surviving inhabitants left in such a hurry that they didn't bother cleaning up after themselves. Shameful.

I also see that a lot of you have taken a mangling from the figures, and that you're sore and hurting. If this is your first rodeo this is to be expected.

Unfortunately we only have the first aid kit in the bathroom - no painkillers. What would a hell be with painkillers, eh?

...and if you're going in there, don't mind the hole in the wall. Usually nothing comes through there, but that's yet another reason to keep the noise down.

Don't want to attract any crawlies from beyond.

  



	8. Chapter 8

Hey!

Hey, wake up!

Yeah, I know it's not morning yet, but a contortionist just crawled out from the hole in the bathroom while you were sleeping.

Yes, I know I kinda told you it was safe, but safety is a relative term in here.

...so put some pants on and let's evacuate before it gets you too.

Stepping out into the living room, there's a heap of dislocated limbs lying on the floor. That's not the contortionist, but it will be one soon enough.

See, what the contortionist does, is that it crawls around, in an impossible joint configuration, usually on the walls and the ceilings, and then it leaps on top of its subject, and starts to methodically dislocate all the joints of it while it's still alive.

Its work will take a while, and is actually quite fascinating: First there's horrified screams, and then there's long, drawn out moans of torment, and then the subject will lose consciousness as the contortionist continues its to create another contortionist. Although another name for it is a "neckbreaker", this transformation won't actually kill you in a technical sense.

Yes, that would be the one clinging to the ceiling over there.

Let's move swiftly for the front door before it spots you.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so we're back in the stairwell now.

You might have noticed how noisy things get at night here.

Also notice that all the banging and voices screaming obsessively about "murdering all the whores and swines", are coming from doors that's been barricaded shut.

That's because those apartments contain maniacs.

Maniacs are regular people - including some of you readers - who've gone insane from spending too much time in the otherworld. ...although sanity is a relative concept.

They're quite fast and agile on all fours, usually wield sharp objects, and will positively kill you very quickly if they spot you.

As enlightened beings, they're also acutely aware of their surroundings, so I wouldn't recommend sneaking past one up close. Usually keeping distance is the best approach to them.

Also notice how some of the door barricades have been breached, so there's bound to be some maniacs running around now, since they usually hunt at night.

You may think that they'd be hunting for food, but they're more like wolverines: They hunt anything they see out of killing instinct, and then just leave the excess uneaten.

This is why we didn't go into the hole in the bathroom, although on second thought, I think that might have been the better option.

Well, too late now. Let's go to the hospital. I hear you guys love hospitals.


	10. Chapter 10

The yard looks clear. Come on.

Remember that the windows have eyes, so skirt the edges of it - don't cross it.

At this point you might be wondering how you didn't know that this place even existed.

After all, it's in the middle of a town, and it's not just a little alleyway, but at least a block big, with a hospital.

Surely it would at least be on the news.

You'd be surprised what people overlook.

Even in the midst of town, people disappear, never to be heard of again.

Sure, there's the odd neighbor who opens a freezer that she's not expected to go in,

or a body not buried properly in the forest, and subsequently dug up by a wild animal and discovered a year later,

but usually secrets stay buried and out of sight.

Unless you deliberately circle the edges of this part of town, and make note of the lack of unobstructed roads, you'd never suspect it's here.

...and even then, you'd never suspect what's in here, unless you paid a visit, which is what you're doing now, isn't it?

...and even now, who would you tell?

I'm sure the cops will have time to set aside to listen to your ramblings,

and I'm sure that they'll tell you that they'll "look into it",

but you and me both know that all that "serving and protecting" only applies to high state officials,

and that, in the end, they just shrug at you and me going missing.

Rapes, murders, screams, blood:

Nobody knows and nobody cares.

Your neighbor, just decimeters from you, will hear your screams for anybody to come and save you as it's happening,

but even those he will tune out.

He'll remember you,

but ultimately he'll tell no one,

because nobody would listen anyway.

I think I emailed child protective services ten times about the screams.

They went on for hours, they did, begging her parents to open the door.

...before the girl went numb, and learned to take it.

...before we both came to understand the rules.

Not a single reply back.

Now do you understand, just how remote this place is?

Ah: We're here.

The hospital is right across the road.

It's filled with those lovely nurses,

dedicated to taking good care of you.


	11. Hospital - Waiting Room

Here they sit: The patients. The tumors.

...lining the walls of the waiting room, slumped in their chairs.

The term "morbidly obese" doesn't really do them justice.

Maybe "slumped OVER their chairs" would be more fitting.

...but they look alive and happy all the same, don't they?

...although I wouldn't advice you looking directly at their so called "faces".

The moving light that you can gleam shining from underneath the skin of their bulbous headsacks, are screen projections, containing blissful fantasies that can be quite mesmerizing.

It's very easy to get lost in such delusions, as you can probably tell. I don't know for how long they're been seated here, but I can assure you that they are being cared for.

Ah, here they are now.

I don't think these nurses need much introduction.

These busty nurses aren't the violent kind, though.

No, they just want to make you happy.

They're grown so much fat and bliss in their tumor patients, that drawing it out with their syringes, and injecting it into new patients, is a very easy thing to do.

...so who wants to go first, eh?

Hey, wait, where are you going?! It's just a story! How could it possibly hurt you?!


	12. Heaven's Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

I'm glad that you came to see reason, reader.

Just relax and let it all sink in. The prick is really the worst part.

Feels good, doesn't it? No more worries.

You've won, and you're in her room now.

You're on her side of the door, and she's here to welcome you.

She's standing before you, smiling at the sight of her fairytale prince, and she's been fully trained now.

At first she cried and shat on the floor, because it hurt too much to keep it in, 

but with time she learned to somehow stop doing that, or at least dispose of the evidence, 

and so the room doesn't reek anymore.

She's the perfect little girl, and she's only for you.

...and she knows what you want, reader - what you've been longing for all this time, whether you knew it or not.

Looking into your eyes, still smiling, she begins to take off her clothes.

First her dress. Then her panties. (She's far too young to wear a bra.)

The slit underneath is hairless and the pinnacle of beauty, 

and she invites you to come closer - to touch the prize that you've been yearning for for so long.

She gently wraps her weak little child arms around your head as she allows you to touch her.

It's the smoothest skin you're even experienced, reader, and she enjoys it.

As you explore her, she begins to emit little cute moans of pleasure.

Oh, but if you thought this is delightful, she slowly begins to bloom up into something even smoother.

As the first immature traces of desire begin to build inside her, her small, young hips begin to buck and gyrate, dacing to your caresses, 

inviting you to explore her further inside.

Her narrow canal is lubricated to perfection, reader.

She's tight, but she's still somehow just about able to take your erection down to the hilt.

As she firmly embraces you in her little arms, 

she moans along with the rhythm

and you feel her little prepubescent muscles

clasps equally lovingly around your whole rod, 

in the only love she's ever known.

She loves it so much, 

and everything will be okay now.

You both feel how the love that you share inside, is slowly beginning to build toward its climax now.

Her grasp and panting grows more intense as her body readies itself.

Her little vagina stiffens up and begins to constrict in a pulsing sensation, her cervix opening up to recieve you.

Soon the tingling in your own loins overpowers you, and you clasp firmly together in a pulsing sensation of two hearts beating as one, 

as her little child vagina rhythmically pumps it all inside her little womb.

You're finally doing it, reader. You're impregnating a little girl, and you're going to have a baby together, and she's perfectly fine with it.

She's so beautiful, reader. You just know that she's going to be a perfect mother.

It is the perfect heaven as you relax in eachother's arms, 

the wallpaper flaking off the walls all around you, 

exposing the reality of the situation:

You're about to start a new life together, 

but how will you get out of here?

Still weak at the knees from her first orgasm, she manages to get off the bed, 

and with a strand of your fresh semen dripping out of her little slit and running down her leg, she walks up to the bedroom door and starts to bang on it with her little hands.

As the endorphine pleasure from the sex begins to seep away from her young brain, she finds a renewed determination, and the hammering intensifies.

"Open the door!", she shouts. "Open the door! Daddy! Mommy! Open the door!"


	13. Heaven

I'm sorry for the inconvenience, reader - I really am. This really wasn't supposed to happen.

The nurses were supposed to give you another shot, but I guess there's just too many patients for them to keep up with. Either that or something is keeping them - probably a maniac.

Yeah, don't mind the rusted metal walls. The drugs are great, but the crash from them is just awful. It's really all in your head.

Also don't touch them. Tetanus is a nasty affliction. The bacteria will enter your body through any wound, where it will incubate from between seven to ten days, after which your jaw will stiffen in so called "trismus", and you'll have painful body spasm lasting for several minutes, typically triggered by things like loud noises. Other possible symptoms include fever, sweating, elevated blood pressure and a rapid heart rate, but then again, that could just be from the crash.

Oh, so you want to get out of here now? Understandable. Again I'm really sorry.

Watch your step when crossing the "road". Most of the fencing is solid enough to walk on, but there may be some holes where you'll just fall through into the dark abyss below.

Hey... ...want to meet god?

I mean who wouldn't want to leave a complaint at the feet of the architect of their predicament?

It's this way. Careful not to trip and hurt yourself on the corroded metal.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't your average typical story, but a living, writhing thing.  
> With time it will heave, stir, twist and warp,  
> into something worse still.  
> Come back a year from now, and you might even meet a different end.  
> We'll see.  
> No guarantees.


End file.
